Mixed Up
by jato unit
Summary: one shot . slash . SamxJacob . And Leah thought her dream about kissing Bella was bad.


**AN: **Okay. I got Eclipse and I pretty much inhaled it. Took me only a few hours to finish it. I wish I hadn't because now I want more! Oh well. At least I got some good material to work with from the Epilogue. If you haven't read Eclipse stop right now. This contains minor spoilers to the content of the Epilogue and a certain character's species. Now if you've finished Eclipse then go right on ahead and read. Well, that is if you don't mind the slash. Remember, rated M for a reason!

Smut? Hell yes. It's been too long since I've written some. Flamers shall be mocked :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

--

**M I X E D - U P**

--

My breath was coming out in heavy pants. Heat flooded my body, fiery tendrils curling up within me, reaching out with white-hot branches. It felt as if someone had pushed my body into an oven. It was either that or an active volcano.

Sweat rolled off my skin, causing the bed sheets – Woah! Bed sheets? Where the hell was I? – to cling to me. They were plastered to my fevered body, which writhed and twisted on them. The spring mattress squeaked and screeched beneath me. An unpleasant sound yes, but it didn't really seem to matter. My mind was far too occupied with that flustering heat to even give my surroundings a second thought. Not that I could see them. I was blindfolded or something of the sort. Then again, I might have gone blind, but I was trying to stay optimistic, which was proving to quite difficult with my body being as hot as the fucking sun. In the literal sense of course. Of course, I wouldn't object to another interpretation.

I twisted round, trying to get whatever the hell was covering my eyes to slip off. I think I'd nearly had it when something warm tickled my belly. Woah there! What the heck was touching my stomach? Actually, I had a better question. What happened to my shirt? My top half certainly wasn't clothed and a little bit of shifting made me realize that I was as naked as the day I was born.

The warm thing touched my chest, running along my skin. Correction: things. I think it might've been a set of fingers attached to a hand, which would then be attached to an arm, which would be attached to a – oh my god – person. I squirmed with even more vigor, trying to see what was happening. It wasn't working. I growled in frustration and tried to swat the hand away, but I seemed unable to do that too.

The owner of the wandering hand didn't seem to notice or care about the discomfort they were causing me. Hey. You wouldn't want to wake up naked with some stranger feeling you up either. I certainly didn't want to. Or at least, the rational part of my brain screamed that, but then another part of me was relishing in the thrill of the unknown. It excited a part of me that some person, who could be a complete stranger, was touching me like this. However, I insisted that this part was extremely small and I must be on something. That would explain why I couldn't move. Yeah, Jacob, just blame it on the drugs.

Heat flared up within me as a finger circled my navel. I felt myself blush and reflexively, curled in on myself, trying to keep some decency. A soft laugh reached my ears. Guess my attempt at hiding myself amused Mr. Stranger. The hand plus another one came to rest on my hip bones and a loud creak sounded through the room – I guess we were in a room, though we could've been out in the middle of the forest and I wouldn't have known.

I squirmed some more. I could feel the bed shifting as Mr. Stranger decided to join me. The warmth from him made me groan. I was already hot enough as it was. I didn't need even more body heat. His hands ran slowly over my legs and then pushed them apart with ease before kneeling between them, keeping them open. I think my face turned scarlet.

Then I was being kissed and it wasn't one of those pansy-kisses either. No. This was a full-on frencher, tongue and all. Although it embarrasses me to admit it, I think I might've let out a squeak – muffled of course by the sudden lip-on-lip contact. I was frozen for a moment, too stunned to do anything. Then I jerked my head away, breathing hard mostly from shock. Like a few seconds of kissing could put me out of breath. What a load of crock.

Turning my head didn't stop Mr. Stranger. Instead he decided to start kissing a trail down my cheek, towards my ear, and then down my neck. My body shuddered beneath the fiery touch of the other's lips. God. This guy was nearly as hot – temperature-wise of course – as me.

My thoughts suddenly stopped. Mr. Stranger? Why had I instinctively decided to call this person a man? Woah! I liked girls! Only girls mind you. So why? Whatever. Didn't matter. This was definitely a guy anyways. The lips were a little too rough for a girl's. Oh ew. It was a guy! I shuddered again, but from disgust this time around.

His hands, which had previously been on my hips, went down and shamelessly groped my butt, squeezing as he kissed my collarbone. Oh. I wanted to knee him in the nuts so bad and I was going to once my body started listening to me instead of those damn hands. My body was a traitor.

"Jacob…" I heard him whisper.

My head spun. No way. No way in hell! He was fucking engaged! There was no way he would be doing this to me! He had a fiancée! Hell, he'd even imprinted on her! They were getting married! There was no way Sam would do this to Emily!

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded, a slight growl accompanying my words. I twisted my head back around and glared at him even though he probably wouldn't be able to see it. Damn. Then whatever was covering my eyes was lifted and I found myself staring right into Sam's brown eyes.

"Proving my love to you, Jacob," he replied in a soft whisper that made me shiver with delight. Ohhhh! Bad Jacob! Bad! Then he leaned down and kissed me in a way that would make any girl – or boy – melt. All the words I'd wanted to throw at him were caught in my throat and lost with the kiss. Hell. I bet even the leech would've thrown himself at Sam if he were in my position.

The kiss ended as quickly and abruptly as it had started and this time I was panting, trying to catch my breath. Sam had left me breathless. I let out a small pleading noise and reached out towards him, suddenly having gotten control over my limbs. My hands cupped his hot cheeks and then I was kissing him and desperately pressing myself against him like a bitch in heat. Not that I really cared then.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up against him. My fingers twined in his glossy black hair as we meshed our lips together. It amazed me how perfectly we fit together. Was this what imprinting was like? I had no idea and it didn't really seem to matter right now.

The kiss seemed to last hours, though it may have only been a few seconds, but I was left breathless just the same. It was as if I'd been hit with a hormonal tidal wave and I was drowning in pheromones. Panting softly, I reached down and let my fingers rest on the waistband of his jeans – jeans?! Why was I the only one naked?! He seemed to catch my drift easily enough and smiled at me. Oh. It was such a beautiful smile.

Then the pants were gone and his bare skin was pressing against mine. I sucked in a sharp breath. Oh my god. I shivered even though Sam's body was just making mine warmer. His brown eyes seemed to melt as he stared down at me, a sweet, serene smile upon his lips. Then he kissed me again and again, peppered my lips, neck, and chest with hot, delicious kisses. He was starting to drive me insane!

His hands were sliding down my sides, following his lips. Then he got down in between my legs, which I then reflexively snapped shut, blushing profusely. He chuckled and pushed them apart again.

"Jacob," he whispered as he kissed my hip bone before dragging his lips down to a… more sensitive area.

That's when it began to feel _really_ good. I was writhing and moaning within seconds, fingers gripping onto the sheets, head thrown back, mouth wide and panting. He was amazing. Words can't describe how wonderful he was making me feel. I was being assaulted with pleasurable feeling. I think I was about to cry from how good it was at one point.

"Sam," I whined. Yes. I whined, but if you were being pleasured by Sam then you'd be whining too. Either that or moaning. I was pretty sure I'd done both. As for my plaintive little whine, Sam ignored it. I think he sucked a little harder just to spite me. "N-no!" I gasped, "I'm gonna—!"

And I did. Quite spectacularly actually. I could hardly move as I basked in the afterglow of my first orgasm. Yeah. First. I don't know how many times I came that night – I think it had been night anyways – but it had been a lot.

Sam was laughing again, licking his lips and he sat himself back up, pulling his face up out of my crotch. He had a bemused smile on his face once that tantalizing laughter halted. He then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then moved his lips down to my ear.

"We're not done yet, Jacob," he whispered in my ear, "You'll be completely worn out by the time I've finished with you."

My eyes widened. Oh god. Was Sam talking _dirty_? No way. What the hell was going on?

I didn't really get long to contemplate that as the opening of a bottle – it made a loud 'snap' noise – drew my attention back to Sam. He was smirking at me as he leaned down. His lips were on mine within seconds and his hand, which I'd failed to notice, had crept onto my butt. His fingers were slick with some sort of grease or something of the sort. Whatever. I wasn't too concerned with that right now.

I don't think I actually realized what he was doing with his hand down there until two of his fingers were lodged inside of me. I squeaked as an incredible jolt of pleasure rushed up through me. I think I ended up having another orgasm, though I wasn't exactly the most attentive then. My eyes were wide and I suppose that I had quite the frazzled expression because Sam just laughed.

"Found it," he whispered. Then his eyes turned down and his lips split in a broad wolfish grin. "You don't last long do you, Jacob?"

Guess I really had that orgasm. I blushed deeply. Stupid Sam. Embarrassing me like this. I scowled, trying my best to look a little bit intimidating, but that's pretty hard to do when you've got someone's fingers up your ass. Sam only laughed harder.

"Idiot," I muttered, turning my face away from him.

"Awww… Jakey," he murmured, promptly pressing his face into my neck and nuzzling it fondly. "You know you like it." Then as if to prove his point, his fingers pressed up again.

"Sam!" I screeched, looking even more frazzled than before. My entire body had jerked upwards thanks to that little stunt of his. He laughed again. Stupid werewolf.

"Sorry, Jacob," he said softly to me as he placed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I was just teasing you. Forgive me."

"… Fine," I grumbled, feigning disinterest. Of course, Sam managed to capture my attention again soon enough. After all, it really doesn't take much to distract a hormonal teenage boy.

I squirmed and moaned with every move Sam's hand made. It didn't hurt at all. I would've figured that it would, but it didn't. Everything felt wonderful, only wonderful. Even when he pulled his fingers out and slid himself into my body it didn't hurt. No pinching, no burning, no pain at all. That surprised me. After all, Sam definitely wasn't on the small end of the spectrum.

He held me close as he rocked his hips against me, pressing kiss after kiss to my sweaty skin. I gasped and clung to him as if my very life depended on it. Sam was gentle, taking care not to make me uncomfortable. He was putting me before his own needs. I was pretty sure his instincts were telling him to just pound away at me. Hell. Mine were telling me to go find something and pound it into the ground, but that wasn't going to happen.

"S-Sam," I gasped as my muscles clenched and my toes curled. He was hitting that spot over and over again and it was driving me up the wall.

"Shhh," he whispered to me and kissed my cheek again. His fingers brushed some of my black hair out of my eyes and carefully laid my body down onto the thick, feathery pillows. With his hands pressed on either side of my head, he stared down at me with pure adoration. I stared right back up at him, surprised by the levels of devotion radiating through him because of me. I couldn't help but smile.

It was nice, being loved. Really nice actually. Even if it was Sam it still made me happy. After all, I had such rotten luck when it came to love. Bella was getting married to the bloodsucker – Edward, I reminded myself – and I still had no one to hold.

God. I was pathetic. Did I really need affection this badly? My heart sunk. I did. I needed love. I needed someone to love and to be loved. I knew this. My soul longed to find its other half. Sam wasn't it. I knew it. I knew that this was only fueled by lust on my part.

"I love you, Jacob," he whispered in my ear. I sighed as he hit that pleasure point again. He kissed my earlobe. "I love you… Leah."

That was when I jerked back into awareness. I sat up wide-eyed in my bed, panting heavily, eyes wide, hair a tangled mess, sticking each and every way. My pajamas were damp from sweat and then something else. My eyes peered through the thick inky darkness and spied a large wet spot on my sheets.

Great. Just great. I had a wet dream where I was fucked by Sam Uley. Leah thinks that kissing Bella in her dreams is bad. Ha! She has no idea.

I exhaled softly and got out of bed. Hopefully I'd remained rather quiet while I'd been dreaming. Tomorrow morning would be super awkward if Billy had heard me. Curse those thin walls of ours. I changed my pants and my sheets before wandering down into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

It didn't take long before I'd punched in Leah's cell phone number and was listening to the phone ring and ring. She picked up on the fifth one.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. I'd probably woken her up, but I felt no remorse. Her fault for leaving the damn phone on.

"Leah, kindly keep your fantasies out of my head in the future."

"Jacob?" There was a pause as she yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"Leah, think your dream with kissing Bella, but ten times worse and involving Sam."

It took her a moment to understand. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Whatever. It's not my fault, so go clean your bed and stop blaming me." She then hung up without another word.

Ooh. Someone was grouchy, but not as grouchy as I was going to be tomorrow morning. After that last dream I didn't think I was going to be sleeping any time soon with an uninvited, hormonal, love-sick teenage girl running rampant through my brain, polluting it with things that were best kept private.

--

**AN: **Okay! It's done. Phew. Okay. Now to go work on other stuff and stop procrastinating.


End file.
